Shannon G 1031 as "Gwen" (Camp Drama)
09:00 Shannon_G_1031 ~Shannon_G@c-66-176-228-70.hsd1.fl.comcast.net has joined #Sibilatory 09:02 <@CD-TDA> Hi, Shannon. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 09:02 What's slating I'm new at this 09:02 <@CD-TDA> Slating is when you tell us your username and the characters that you are auditioning for. 09:02 <@TDIFan13> It was on the audition process forum. 09:03 <@TDIFan13> If you read that you'd know. c: 09:03 oh ok. So my username is Shannon_G_1031 and I'm auditionin for Gwen and Lindsay 09:03 <@CD-TDA> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Gwen, and then you can audition for Lindsay right after. 09:03 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 09:03 Ok 09:03 <@CD-TDA> Great! First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 09:04 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 09:04 6 09:04 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 09:04 9 09:04 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 09:04 No 09:05 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 09:05 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 09:05 Yes 09:05 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 09:05 Yes 09:05 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 09:06 Protagonist 09:06 <@CD-TDA> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 09:07 totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shannon_G_1031 09:07 <@CD-TDA> Right on. Your character for your scene is Owen. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 09:07 Shannon_G_1031 has changed nick to Gwen 09:07 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Owen 09:07 Gwen has changed nick to Gwen2 09:07 Owen has changed nick to Owen| 09:08 Ok 09:08 <@Owen|> Wooooohoooo!! 09:08 <@Owen|> Hey Gwen, how's it goin'? 09:08 Not as good how about you 09:08 <@Owen|> Great! 09:09 <@Owen|> What's wrong, Gwen? 09:09 <@Owen|> D: 09:09 Well just having a bad day with the whole Heather reading my diary in front of everyone thing 09:10 <@Owen|> Well, gosh. 09:10 <@Owen|> That sucks. 09:10 Yeah 09:10 but why are you so excited 09:10 <@Owen|> I'M JUST SO SIKED! 09:10 <@Owen|> :D 09:11 <@TDIFan13> ("siked") 09:11 Awesome! 09:11 <@Owen|> Yup. 09:11 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. :) 09:12 So what do you think our next challenge's gonna be 09:12 <@CD-TDA> The scene has ended... 09:12 <@CD-TDA> Your second character is LINDSAY. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions